


Prayer

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: One Word Prompt Fill - Prayer.Sick Boy has met someone and so naturally, Spud writes it all down.





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is written much like the book is. Local dialect is used fairly often. If needed I will add a second chapter that is not written in the local dialect.

According tae Renton, Sickboy wis oot his mind.

It aw started like a week ago when some lassie walked intae the pub wi her old man.

“He’s been fuckin’ doe eyed ever since, sais she wis,” Rents coughed and brought his hands up tae make air quotes likesay, “‘Beautiful, Renton. Absolutely fuckin’ gorgeous!’”

Naturally, we stake oot the pub the same day the next week tae try and see this mysterious bird that has Sick Boy all agog. We sit in those uncomfy seats fi open tae close but nae sign. 

Renton whispers to me around three hours in that he thinks Sick Boy made this bird up.  
We say nowt tae Sick Boy as he pours a couple pints for us.

A few weeks later, I’m sittin’ at the top ae Arthur’s Seat wi Renton tae watch the sunset but he gits a text fi Sick Boy

‘I ken you twats think am lying about this bird but she’s here now. Git yer arses doon tae the pub.’

“C’mon then.” He sais.

We make it tae the pub quick as ye like and right enough. She sticks oot like a sair thumb cause the pub is never hooching likesay, always pitifully empty but beyond the few regulars sits a lass and an older bloke. She’s beautiful right enough.

Chestnut brown hair hanging in loose ringlets, slim with curves in just the right places so she doesn’t look like one ae those fashion models.

“Oi!” Sick Boy scuds me in the heid, “Quit starin’. Shit, she’s coming over.”

From where me and Renton sit we watch as she strides towards the bar, hips swaying as she goes. She clocks us and smiles our way, she’s got a wee bit of slap oan, jist that eyeshadow stuff and some blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are blue like the sea and she’s in a flowy floral blouse and white skinny jeans. Simon wis wrong. She’s no beautiful, she’s divine.

“A Carlsberg for my dad please, Simon.” She sais and Sick Boy looks like nothing I ever seen before. The way his name sounds in her voice, it’s soft and warm like fresh washed sheets, ken?

“Aye, sure. Any- Uhm, anything for yourself?” Sick Boy stutters slightly. Usually Renton would have sniggered at Sick Boy’s embarrassment but when I look he’s pale as a sheet and starin’ at Sick Boy like he understands whit’s got him so flustered.

“Just another orange juice please.” She smiles and Simon returns a feeble smile of his ain.

After they drink those, they git up and go to leave. She pauses a second and turns to Simon, “Thanks.” she sais to him wi a nod.

 

*

 

“Simon, huv ye seen that lassie again since the other week?” Renton asks.

“Naw, a huvnae.” He sais and a think a see his shoulders sag a wee bit.

It’s been a year since Veronika left him and aye he’s clean but he’s no the Simon we used tae ken. He jist works the pub and goes hame. Renton is getting worried about him, he telt me wan time he went tae see him and when he wouldnae answer the door Renton went tae shout through the letterbox but he hears someone crying and he sais it wis Sick Boy. Sais thit he kept apologising ken, fir no being good enough to git kept around by any o his birds.

“How did she ken yer name?” I ask.

“I telt it tae her. Said that I knew aw ae the usual three punters and thit she wisnae wan ae them.” He’s looking at the same pint thit’s been sat there fir a gid hour. It’ll be warm by now.

“I found oot a few things.” Renton sais and Sick Boy perks up.

“Aye?”

“Aye.”

“Well?! Spit it oot Rent boy!”

Renton clenched his jaw at the mention of his lesser used nickname. “D’ye ken her name yet?”

“Aye, she sais it after a telt her mine. Chrissie.”

“Her full name is Christine Laird.” Renton sais, “an before ye ask I had a wee guy follow her about for a bit.”

I can tell Sick Boy is baith outraged and intrigued, the intrigue wins oot.

“She’s 37, the lad swiped her purse tae find oot a few things, he gave it back afore she knew it were gone. She’s got two degrees and works in a boarding school fir bairns wi special needs. Her old man lives in a retirement block in Port Seton, she bought it outright fir him, that’s the only way tae get wan ae those, residents are usually too old tae be getting mortgages ken?” Renton stops a second tae catch his breath. “She takes him oot three days a week, yin ae them seems to be tae yer pub now and then. She drives a nice wee Audi according tae the boy. Lives up they new flats in Granton, ken the fancy looking yins.”

Sick Boy’s gone pale and his eyes are wet. I take that moment tae get and get the next round in. I sense that Renton’s about tae drop the worst part and I dinnae want tae be there when he does. 

Oan second thought’s mebe I should jist order fir me and Renton.

 

*

 

“Mark.” Simon starts.

I ken whit he wants me tae say and ma heart sinks as I think about what am about tae huv tae say tae the man who is, arguably, ma best mate. “Simon, she’s single but ye surely ken ye huvnae a snowballs chance in hell wi her.”

A single tear escapes Simon’s eye. I feel horrible, like back when I wis oan the skag and needin’ a hit. That way where yer bones feel like they’re grinding thegither. ‘Cept this time it’s ma heart tae, it’s fuckin’ crushin tae huv tae tell him this. I think he knew it anyway but it wouldnae be real til some other cunt telt it tae him. 

“I know.” He whispers, “I knew it the second I saw her, whit would she want wi a loser like me? Damn it Mark, I- I cannae stop thinking of her. Keep lookin’ up at the door wi each wee noise in case it’s her and her old man but it never is.”  
  
There’s a beat of silence between us both before Simon draws in a shaky breath.  
  
“Am off Mark. I’ll see ye the morra.” He pulls himsel up and makes his way oot ae the booth the three ae us had taken. He looks back at me, resigned. “I never even hud a prayer wi a woman like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
